All of Time and Space
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: After meeting the Doctor at her brother's wedding, Sara Williams finds herself caught up in adventures more amazing than she ever could have imagined - and she absolutely loves it. Through all of the excitement, terror and the feeling of falling in love, Sara finds herself forgetting about reality. How will she cope when she inevitably has to return to it? (11XOC, 11/OC, Series 6.)


**All of Time and Space**

**Chapter 1**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Three rings.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Six rings.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Nine rings.

God, what was she even _thinking_, calling him the night before his wedding – the night of his _stag? _He would probably be out there, at the pub, having fun with all of his friends wearing those stupid t-shirts he had talked about. It was the night before his wedding.

There wasn't any chance to hang up, though, given that he did actually pick up the phone, surprisingly enough.

"Sara?"

"Rory?"

"Sara."

"Rory, I lost my glasses."

"Sara."

Shortly following was a less than spectacular sigh from the man on the receiving end. Given that the day had been less than spectacular for Sara to begin with, it wasn't anything surprising.

"Kitchen counter?" He asked simply, absolutely no worry in his voice whatsoever. It was definitely _not _the first time his dear sister had lost her precious glasses. Sometimes he wondered why she even wore them; she seemed to do fine without them, and all she ever did was misplace them.

"I checked there, Rors!" She whined as she walked out into the kitchen, flicking on a light. "I checked everywhere! I just can't seem to –" The woman suddenly ceased her complaining and Rory rolled his eyes, despite the obvious fact that she couldn't see him.

"Find them?" He asked expectantly.

"Maybe."

He shook his head with a knowing sigh. "Bye, Sars."

The woman smiled at the use of her nickname. Even though she heard it every single day, she still adored it. "Bye, Rors."

"Love you, Sars."

"Love you, Rors."

With a press of a button, the two of them were once again separated, Rory being in a pub wearing a ridiculous shirt and Sara being alone in her semi-lit house. Though, technically the house belonged to both Sara and Rory, the latter spent a fair bit of time around at Amy's – but that was a given, considering they were getting married in the morning.

Sara loved Amy, she truly did. And the feelings were enough so returned that she had been chosen as one of Amy's bridesmaids. Perhaps in any other situation, Amy wouldn't have been the kind of person Sara would ever befriend, but given that they had grown up in Leadworth, she wasn't left with much more of a choice, considering the lack of potential friends within her age group. Sara was only two years younger than the 21 year olds, but it still did make a difference sometimes, and she was often treated solely as "Rory's baby sister", which made having a substantial friendship quite difficult.

She wouldn't say that she was seeking adventures or anything drastic like that, more that she liked the city. She adored Leadworth; the peace and quiet, the lack of _happenings… _Okay, so that was a lie, she hated the lack of interesting occurrences. That was why she liked the city, bustling with people and activity. It was something new, and Sara, well, she couldn't get enough of new.

_New._

Pouring herself a glass of milk, she walked into her bedroom and placed it on the bedside table, glancing over at her dress for the wedding. It fell just below the knees in a light yellow colour. Sara loved it, and she had to admit that it was the kind of dress that left her feeling as though perhaps she did look cute. She liked those kinds of dresses.

Amy, on the other hand, had looked absolutely _stunning _in her dress – when she'd chosen it, it had looked quite simple hanging on the rack, but when the beautiful girl had put the beautiful dress on – beautiful plus beautiful simply equalled gorgeous. Amy truly was, and that was one of the things that made Sara look up to her. That, and her strength. Amy was one of the strongest people Sara knew.

Sara stripped off her clothes and exchanged them for loose pyjamas, practically throwing herself onto her bed. Her day had sucked. She had been helping take care of the kids at the kindergarten, and the paint they were using for finger-painting had been thrown all over her – a mixture of blues and greens that combined for a _lovely _icky brown. Then, when she got home, she got a call saying they needed her help at the old people's home, and she had been forced to turn up wearing a once white shirt that looked as though she had been sick all over it. After helping with an old lady who had fallen quite badly, she was able to go home and change, only to find that after her shower she had almost immediately misplaced her glasses. At that point she called Rory and then she was where she was now. Her day had sucked, particularly with the throbbing headache still present after the screams of the children had messed with her brain cells after yet another day of confined space with them.

Sighing and downing the last of her milk after placing her glasses on the bedside table, Sara buried her head in her pillow. Sleeping off the headache as usual, she figured. I'll feel better in the morning. Rory is getting married. My brother is getting married!

This thought brought a small smile to her face. She had watched Amy and Rory grow beside each other, and as they grew so did their feelings. They had always seemed so sweet together, especially when they had finally managed to actually _get together_.

Feeling her body finally relax, Sara allowed herself to fall into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

After heading over to Amy's to help her get ready, the two of them had arrived at the wedding, Sara walking in with Amy, beautiful Amy, trailing after her. She had certainly taken the crowd. Practically half of Leadworth was there, considering it was the kind of village where most everyone knew everyone. It was sort of nice that way, though you could never really meet new people.

Sara, new. New, Sara.

Wasn't an introduction that was often made.

The ceremony was beautiful. Rory was crying, and Amy was crying and Sara shed a few tears; _everyone_ was crying! And now, the group all came to the reception, with Amy's parents on either side of her and Rory. Sara sat beside her mother, who was seated beside Amy's mother.

The room was slowly called to order and the chatter died down as the Master of Ceremonies spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!" He called Amy's father to rise and speak, only to be declined a moment later.

"Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes!" The short man apologised as the crowd sighed in an amused fashion, pretending to be annoyed. Amy just let out a few giggles and hid behind her veil as she grinned.

"Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me." Tabetha, Amy's mother, groaned exasperatedly. "Unless of course I strike pre-emptively."

This resulted in a bout of laughter from Amy before her face grew serious and she suddenly stood up, seeming quite alarmed.

"Amy? You okay?" Rory looked up at his now wife, worry etched across his face – well, as worried as you could be on your wedding day. Though, Sara countered her own thought with another, you can be pretty worried on your wedding day.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm…" Amy brushed him off, returning to her seat. "…Fine."

Rory didn't look convinced. "Right…" He trailed off and it was only now that Sara noticed the tears slowly crawling down Amy's face. "Er, you're crying."

Amy nodded and a spark of confusion was visible in her eyes. "So I am." She said passively before doing a double take and quietly whispering. "Why am I doing that?"

Rory countered this with a half-reassuring smile. "Because you're happy, probably; happy, Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy."

"No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad." This statement surprised everyone sitting at the table, and anyone else who could hear. Sara felt sympathy spark up for her brother. Amy could say the strangest things sometimes.

"Great." Came Rory's simple reply.

"Why am I sad?" Amy asked, not actually directing the question at anyone in particular. "What's that?" She asked, looked down at a little blue book on the table in front of Rory.

Rory glanced down at it before looking back at his wife. "Oh, er, someone left it for you." He told her. "A woman." He added as an afterthought.

"But what is it?"

"It's a book."

Sara supressed a groan. Between the two of them they did come across sounding slightly… dense. But she wasn't one to judge. Some strange wedding day thing, maybe?

Amy scanned through the book for a moment. "It's blank."

"It's a present." Rory stated dryly.

"But why?" Amy questioned.

Rory shrugged. "Well, you know the old saying. The old… wedding… thing." His face became more alarmed and confused as his wife became increasingly upset. "Huh? Amy, what? Hey."

Augustus decided to cut in at this moment, not seeming to have noticed what had aspired between the two newlyweds as he stood up. "Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects." He provided a short explanation before beginning his speech. "Now then, it hardly seems a year since…"

The speech went on for a moment, but Sara was watching Amy as she seemed to study the guests, a tear falling from her face.

"…At the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon." Augustus continued his speech before being abruptly interrupted by his daughter.

Amy suddenly rose from her seat again, this time more alarmed than before. "Shut up, Dad!"

This was met with shocked expressions – and rightly so, Sara thought. What on Earth was going through Amy's mind right now? Even though they were relatively close, Sara couldn't even begin to guess. There was no way that the girl was questioning her marriage to Rory; she had been too excited about it for way too long. So, what on Earth was she thinking?

"Amy?" Rory was getting a little bit annoyed now.

"Amelia?" The girl's father looked almost hurt, but more simply shocked.

"Sorry," Amy apologised quickly. "But shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, _so _important."

Rory repeated what everyone was thinking. "Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy seemed to snap to her senses for a moment, but a second later she was back in her frenzy. "Sorry." She apologized once more, clearing her throat as she spoke. "Sorry, everyone. But, when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend."

Sara wasn't entirely sure what to do – she found herself torn between laughing and becoming downright worried, as her friend was acting really strange, but it _was _her wedding day, so she was allowed to talk about her childhood and be sort of weird, right?

Sara had minimal knowledge of the Doctor, having been along occasionally to watch when Amy would force her older brother to dress up as this so called "Raggedy Doctor", and having heard the story many times from the young girl herself, but she didn't understand why Amy still thought about him now, some twenty years later, almost.

Sara's thoughts and Amy's speech were followed by Tabetha cutting in. "Oh no, not this again."

Amy ignored her mother and continued. "The Raggedy Doctor. _My _Raggedy Doctor." She continued to ramble on as she became more and more distressed. "But he wasn't imaginary. He was real."

Sara was becoming as confused as Amy was distressed. Why on Earth would she be thinking about her imaginary friend, let alone proclaiming that he was _real_? And at a time like this!

Tabetha, meanwhile, still went on. "The psychiatrists we sent her to." Her tone was half as though she was going along with Amelia, but she also seemed simply exasperated.

Amy once more, ignored her mother. "I remember you." She suddenly called, slightly louder than before until her voice finally reached a shout. "I remember! I brought the others back, and I can bring you home, too!"

Now Sara was thoroughly confused. What on Earth was she talking about; it was almost making the younger girl's head ache.

"Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!"

Sara looked down as her glass started to shake slightly, as well as the other cutlery along the table. What on Earth…?

"I found you." Amy continued to speak as the air was filled with a low droning sound. "I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story – the brand new, ancient blue box. Oh, clever. _Very _clever." As she spoke the balloons started to wave around madly and the air picked up.

But how did the air even pick up? Sara thought. We're all inside!

Rory was becoming seriously panicked now, and he looked up at his wife. "Amy," He began cautiously. "What is it?"

Amy replied simply with, "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed." As she spoke a metallic thrumming became incredibly loud and a blue box suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. "Something blue."

A blue… _box._

A blue _police _box.

Like the one that Amy had drawn as a kid.

A blue police box.

Sara was pretty sure by now that she was dreaming.

The guests were now thoroughly confused, as was Sara.

Rory's sudden change in attitude only proceeded to confuse her more. "It's the Doctor." He now seemed to be confused, only this confusion was quite different to his previous worry. "How did we forget the Doctor?" As he spoke, Amy was jumping across the table, two hands lifting her wedding dress slightly as glasses clattered to the floor. "I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag."

Sara couldn't stay silent any longer. "What? _What?_"

Rory noticed her confusion and puffed out a laugh. "Long story."

By this time Amy was already in front of the box and knocking urgently on the door. "Okay, Doctor!" She called. "Did I surprise you this time?"

There was no more than a second of silence before the door opened and a head of brown hair covered in a top hat peeked out of the box. "Er, yeah." The man, presumably the Doctor, replied to Amy. "Completely astonished." He paused, appearing to be taking something in. "Never expected that."

Sara turned back to her brother. "Wha- who is _that_?" She attempted to get some answers only to have Rory stand up as the Doctor stepped forward.

"How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing." The Doctor continued. "Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend." He called, stepped around the room briskly in introduction, earning shocked exclamations from the guests. He leaned over the head table towards Rory and directed his next statement at the groom. "But I came anyway." He shook Augustus's hand, receiving only a baffled look from the man.

At this point, Amy cut in, stepped towards the Doctor. "You absolutely, _definitely _may kiss the bride." She said, appearing fully intent on kissing this man – on her _wedding day._

But the Doctor wasn't having it, raising a finger to the woman's lips in interruption. "Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the..." He paused as Rory came around the table and stood beside him. "…_Kissing duties_ to the brand new… Mister Pond!" He announced.

Rory met this with an exclamation of protest. "No! I'm not Mister Pond! That's not how it works." He told the man after receiving a slap on the arm in a brotherly fashion.

The Doctor replied simply. "Yeah, it is."

Rory glanced over at his wife before responding with an accepting grin. "Yeah, it is."

"Right then, everyone!" The Doctor called. "I'll move my box! You're going to need the space." He made his way back to the blue police box and turned back for a moment to add, "I only came for the dancing."

Sara took this opportunity to circle the table and step towards the newlyweds. "What is going on?!" She cried, running her hands through her hair as a few others joined them, looking for answers.

The girl's older brother turned to her. "That," He replied, "Is the Doctor."

* * *

After some utterly atrocious dancing on the Doctor's part, which the kids absolutely loved and Amy was both embarrassed and amused by, the slow dancing event of the night fell upon them as everything became calmer, and Sara found herself dancing with her brother before long.

"This is certainly the most… Um…" Sara racked her brains for the right word. "Entertaining wedding I've ever been to." She told him as she moved slowly around.

"Yeah…" Rory agreed before he did a double take. "It's the _only _wedding you've ever been to!" He laughed with his sister as she let out a chuckle.

They were silent for a moment longer before Sara spoke up again. "So, this Doctor… You went on adventures with him, or something?" She asked, finally getting the opportunity to ask further questions about the strange man who had technically crashed the wedding.

Rory smiled. "Yeah, he's the Doctor, alright. Time travelling in his TARDIS – the blue box – and, well, we did all sorts of things." He began. As he explained some of the things they went through, his face went through changes in emotion. "There were vampires in Venice, another civilisation living in the Earth's core and so many strange… things. I died!" He exclaimed, bringing alarm to his sister's face, which he quickly silenced. "But I'm here now, so I'm okay!" He gave her a reassuring smile.

Sara returned the smile as the song came to a close, wrapping her arms around her brother, who did the same in return.

"Love you, Rors."

"Love you, too, Sars."

By this time the next slow song was opening, and Sara turned away from Rory only to meet the bright eyes of another man who she quickly recognised as the Doctor.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a grin, holding out a hand and bowing slightly. "I've danced with nearly everyone here and yours is a face I've yet to see."

Sara felt a smile work its way onto her face, the Doctor's own being quite contagious, as she accepted his offer and they were soon dancing together among the few other couples still enjoying the slow songs.

"So, you're the Doctor?" Sara asked, despite already knowing the answer. "I heard a lot about you as a kid." She explained in response to his nod.

"Can't say I've heard a lot about you," The Doctor responded. "In fact, I don't even know who you are!" The expectant grin that covered his features brought a laugh out of the girl in front of him.

Sara smiled. "I'm Sara; Rory's sister." She explained briefly.

The Doctor looked surprised at this. "Rory's sister? He never mentioned a sister." His gaze almost felt analytical as he took in Sara's appearance, and Sara just brushed it off.

"Yeah, guess he wouldn't have." She replied as a silence fell over them, though the silence didn't last for very long as Sara broke it, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "You know, your dancing was…" She giggled slightly. "It was kind of terrible." She laughed again, this time louder as the man in front of her feigned hurt.

"Terrible dancing?!" He exclaimed. "_Terrible dancing? _I think not! I did learn from the best, you know!" At Sara's inquisitive eyes he continued. "Henry VIII!" He nodded as Sara's eyes widened. "Jovial fellow, he was! Always drinking a little too much on the nights out, if you ask me." He said the last part leaning in slightly, as though it was some big secret between the two of them.

Sara laughed in response to this. "Maybe that's why he had so many wives!"

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly with pleasure at her input, and he laughed along with her.

The two of them shared a few more laughs as the song ended, and Sara, in all honesty, didn't want to move on from the dance. He was strange looking, especially in his over-formal top hat and tails – though, he had abandoned the top hat for the rabid dancing – and he was quite strange in general, but he had made her laugh so much in such a short period of time. She wanted his company for longer.

"It was nice meeting you, Sara." He leaned down and bowed in front of her, going much too low and mocking his own stance with a roll of his arm, once more making Sara grin with laughter.

"You too, Doctor!" The grin didn't leave her face, and neither did his equally as happy one as they parted ways.

Sara was happy long into the evening after their encounter, and she joined in with the festivities more so than she usually would, partially because it was her brother's wedding and mostly because of the curious man in an over-formal tux.

The Doctor was her favourite thought at the moment, and it hadn't taken her long to figure out exactly why she was so intrigued by such a strange man, and it was simple, really.

The Doctor, in all of his oddities, was something _new._

* * *

_A/N: So, this wasn't my best work, especially for a first chapter (those are usually the best), and I really shouldn't have started it without any plans and with my Sherlock story being at the must-update status, but hey. Recently got into Doctor Who, and well… I did._

_This takes place at the end of series 5, and the full story shall continue with series 6 unless I decide otherwise! Hope you enjoyed!_

_So, __**PLEASE **__leave a review/comment letting me know how you like it, and I'll be sure to update again as soon as I can manage it!_

_Thanks xx_

* * *

_Edit: Also, I decided to create each of Sara's outfits for fun over on polyvore! He's the link to the bridesmaid outfit :)_

_www . polyvore saras_outfit_chapter/set?id=119819581&lid=3537741_

_Hope you like it! :)_


End file.
